Just Another Fight
by xShatteredSoulx
Summary: Katana uses a strange method to make Takumi confess his feelings to Aiko. Contains a dark alley,Takumi, and Katana. Very strange and short. Goggle head girl, this is one of your plot bunnies. One-shot.


Another day, another bad guy stopped. And another day without a single sign of Katana. Takumi sighed as he walked down an empty street. With the help of Hajiki, he'd stopped another group of pathetic thieves, but that wasn't what he wanted. No, the one he was after was Katana. He couldn't remember when he first started having these little midnight walks, he just knew they were the only thing that made him feel better about not having caught Katana yet. The others didn't understand why he was so obsessed with catching Katana; Aiko even wanted him to be friends with the criminal. He would do almost anything to make her happy, but not that. Regardless of what she wanted, he had to put a stop to his evil way, but whenever he used Thunderbolt to try and make things right, it just made him realize how bad things were. And how dangerous for Aiko.

"Hey."

Stopping, Takumi's gaze snapped up from the road and down the dark alley the voice had came from. He saw the figure leaning against a wall, he couldn't see what this person looked like but he knew who it was, "Katana." The blond spat. "What do you think you're doing here?" He started walking towards him; maybe he could get a few punches in. Watching the green-eyed boy draw closer to him, the older teen smirked; he'd expected a hotheaded remark like that. "It would be so easy to kill you, do you know that? I've been following you for weeks and you never noticed me."

Takumi gasped, "What?" He stiffened "I don't believe you." Katana shifted slightly, "are you sure about that?" He headed to Takumi, who suddenly realized that maybe being in a dark alley with this guy wasn't a good idea. "Yeah," he said brazenly, "because if you really had been following me, you would have killed me."

"Ah, but what if killing you isn't my intent?" The tone of Katana's words scared Takumi; he backed up until he hit the wall. Katana placed his hand on the wall near Takumi's head, "What if I wanted something more from you?" He crushed his lips against Takumi's, completely taking the boy by surprise. He brushed his tongue against other's lips, but he wouldn't let him in, the blond turned his head as the older boy pressed his body against his own, pinning him to the wall. Takumi couldn't think of what to say, he'd never imagined something like this would happen, especially since it was Katana. "I don't know why you just did that, but it's not right." He finally managed to say, sounding upset as he tried to straighten out his thoughts.

"So? When have you even known me to do the right thing?" Katana looked at Takumi's neck, the sixteen year old was still keeping his head turned to the side, leaving it exposed. "And if it makes you feel any better, I'm only relieving myself of pent up sexual frustration for someone on you." (A/N: that's gonna make him feel better?) The younger was about to retort to this when he gasped, he could feel Katana's lips on his throat. Shivers coursed through his body as the midnight blue haired boy began to whisper against his neck. "Good goes hand and hand with evil, they can't exist without each other. You try and make things right, I don't. It's people like me, the ones that don't always do what's right that give you a reason to live and enjoy the life you're given and what's in it. But," Katana paused here, drawing away so he could look the blond in the eye, "Do you realize you're taking something very valuable for granted?" He wanted to laugh; this was easy, everything was going according to plan.

That statement upset Takumi more than anything else Katana had done. He turned to yell at Katana. "What are you talking about? I would never take Thunderbolt for granted! I know how lucky I am to have him!" Katana's face was very close to Takumi's, and when he turned, he noticed that he could smell alcohol on the older teen's breath. _He's drunk!_ Takumi realized.

The eighteen year old shook his head slowly, "I wasn't talking about your Techode. I was talking about that annoying red-head." Takumi certainly wasn't expecting Katana to say something like that. "You mean Aiko?" Katana wanted to smile at the young boy's reaction; it looked like he would be able to get his point across. "Yeah, the heiress. She loves you, and you need to stop taking that so lightly. She might stop loving you one day you know, and you'll regret never doing anything while she did. Just tell the girl how you feel." He released the young boy and began to leave the alley, his job done.

The blond watched as Katana walked into the darkness, nothing about this made sense. "Hey Katana. Did you just follow me around for weeks to give me dating advice?" Katana halted and looked over his shoulder to the confused boy, "What happened tonight was just another fight. And as usual, I won. Now go to your girl." Takumi stared after him, whispering in wonder, "Wow. What'd that guy have to drink?" He sighed as he began walking in the opposite direction. "Might as well do as he says and go pay Aiko a visit."


End file.
